The new Rosa cultivar is a product of a chance discovery by the inventor, Christopher Michael Farrow. The discovery was made during 2010 at a commercial nursery in Maryland. The new variety is the result of a naturally occurring branch mutation of Rosa ‘ChewMayTime’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 18,347.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was performed by softwood cuttings at a the same commercial nursery in Warwick, Md. during 2010. Subsequent propagation has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.